Charmed: Past Evils
by kevinYking
Summary: Years after the Charmed Ones defeated the ultimate power the sisters are living a calm and comfy life but something from their past have awoken and now the sisters must fight both demons and their own secrets.


"Coop...Just leave" Phoebe said softly, Coop looked at his wife with sad eyes "Sweetheart let's just talk about it" Phoebe looked up at the cupid for a second before shaking her head.

Coop didn't move "Pheebs please, I know it have been bad lately but we can work through it", Phoebe's glare hardened "Lately?! It's been bad for a long time, I clearly don't matter to you, your duty to the world makes you forget about your family".

Coop's shoulders sagged "Pheebs I'm sorry", Phoebe's glare faltered at her husband's broken will, she wanted to reach out to him, but she kept her hands at her sides.

It wouldn't be fair to either of them to continue this marriage, Phoebe knew this.

Phoebe wondered if she ever really was truly in love with Coop, Phoebe knew that she was the villain in this.

Even when they first met Phoebe knew that Coop could never fill the hole in her heart, but Coop had loved her, and that had been enough.

But it wasn't anymore, now every time Phoebe looked at Coop she only saw what she had lost, she saw what her relationship with Coop had always been, a consolation prize.

Coop reached out and touched her arm "Honey please...I love you" Phoebe recoiled from his touch "Coop please don't" she said weakly.

Coop took a step forwards "But baby, I don't understand, please I'm sorry for what I did! I will do anything to make it up to you! Just tell me what to do!" his voice filled with despair and desperation.

Phoebe finally couldn't take it anymore the truth had to come out "IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU!...it's me okay?...".

Coop stopped trying to reach for his wife "Pheebs I don't understand", Phoebe felt a small tear run down her cheek "I've been seeing someone else".

Coop felt as if someone had punched him in the gut, his thoughts just stopped the only thing he knew now was: It's over.

He tried to look his love in the eyes but she stared down at the floor unmoving, he gave up on making her look at him and asked "Who is he?". Phoebe didn't move as she answered "It doesn't matter", he felt anger and frustration flare up in him before it disappeared as quickly as it came, he just couldn't hate her and he just asked again "Who is he?". Phoebe finally looked up and Coop felt his heart break the pain in her eyes "It's not a man" she said after a long silence.

Coop realized Phoebe was right, it didn't matter, Phoebe had still cheated on him, he didn't care that it was a woman, he knew many men who would have been furious that their wife had cheated on them, he wasn't angry, he couldn't hate Phoebe it just wasn't in his nature, he just hoped that Phoebe would be happy.

"I love you Phoebe...but I love enough to see that I don't make you happy anymore" Coop felt his heart break even more when he saw tears begin to fall in his wife's eyes.

He moved his hand up to cup her cheek, he moved his thumb brushing away a tear "Don't cry...We just weren't meant to be" he moved in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Phoebe then broke down and began to sob uncontrollably "Sorry...I'm so sorry". Coop was unsure whether or not to comfort her, but his nature as a cupid won out, he brought his arms around her and held her while she cried into his chest.

When her tears finally stopped he quickly let her go, he took a step back from her and looked at her for what he imagined would be the last time in a long while.

"I-I need some time to clear my head" he said softly, he looked at Phoebe with melancholy expression, she looked very tired and worn "And I expect you need some too...I'll pick up P.J and Parker and ask Piper to look after them till you can go pick them up" when Penelope is born I'll be there for you in any way I can" he turned around and walked out the living room.

Before he walked out he cast one last look at his wife "Goodbye Phoebe" he then walked out the room.

Phoebe fell to the floor as she heard the front door open and close, she began sobbing again, it was done.

She knew it was for the best, but it still hurt.

"My poor Phoebe, it hurts me to see you in such a state of despair" Phoebe moved her head up to looked at the voice's owner.

She looked into cruel brown eyes "What are you doing here?" Christy smiled in mock confusion at her "What do you mean Phoebe? I'm here to see how you are doing".

Phoebe wiped her eyes with the back of her hands furiously, she hated the other woman seeing her weak like this.

"Cut the crap! You don't care and even then you're not really here, you're just in my head" Christy chuckled "Oh Pheebs the fact that I'm in your head doesn't mean I'm not real".

Christy walked over to Phoebe grinned patronizingly down at her "Need a hand?" she giggled darkly.

Phoebe pulled herself up and sat down on the couch, her six months pregnant stomach was beginning to make small thing like that harder.

Christy sat down on the coffee table in front of the woman "I don't know what it is but something about a pregnant woman just turns me on" she reached out not quite touching the other woman's baby bump, it wouldn't matter if she tried to touch her anyway with her being a ghost and all.

She trailed her fingers down Phoebe's stomach, Phoebe could feel the ghostly chill from the girl's fingers.

"Don't touch me you monster" Phoebe said, Christy smiled "Takes one to know one" the brunette glared at the blonde "I'm nothing like you".

Christy gave Phoebe an 'are you serious' look "Please! if anything you're worse Queen Of The Underworld" Phoebe looked away with a shameful expression "I-I-I I wasn't right in the head at the time" Christy rolled her eyes "Try and rationalize it all you want, it doesn't change the fact you're just as bad as me".

The blonde moved into Phoebe's lap so they were face to face "Admit it, we are two equally disturbed peas in a pod" again Phoebe felt the ghostly chill roll of the other girl in waves.

Christy smiled at the effect she had on the older woman "Oh Pheebs you don't have to fear me, I can't do anything to you" she smiled cruelly down at Phoebe's baby bumb "Little Penny on other hand is another story".

Phoebe froze in fear, the woman in her lap grinned "Oh don't worry, I would never do such a thing, I mean this little bastard half-breed is a freaking miracle if you think about it, not only is she a child of two women but two sisters no less and she's not gonna be some three legged mutant retard".

Phoebe looked away from her tormentor not being able to stand the cruel and haughty smirk on her face.

Christy chuckled "So tell me, how is Paige?".

Paige laughed brightly as Piper finished her story "I can't believe he did that" the redhead giggled and looked over at her daughters running around and playing with their cousins.

Wyatt and Chris oddly enough had no problem having to entertain a trio of six year old girls, even though the two boys still found girls icky.

Henry Jr. sat on the couch watching the five run around with a large smile and occasionally giggled at their antics.

A pink gleam beside the sisters caused them both to jump a little, Piper scowled "Dammit Coop how many times do I have to tell you..." she trailed of when she saw the downcast look on her brother-in-law's face.

"Coop? What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed her nieces was with him, Coop put on a smile and turned to his eldest daughter "P.J honey why don't you take your sister and go play with your cousins?".

The girl smiled brightly at the mention of her cousins and gently took her little sister's hand and led her into the living room.

Paige watched them leave before turning back to her brother-in-law "Coop?" she asked hesitantly, she and Coop didn't talk that much anymore, Paige simply couldn't look him in the eye anymore.

Coop whom also had watched his daughters leave the room finally turned to his in-laws, he looked at the without saying anything for what felt like an eternity before finally saying "Phoebe and I have broken up".

Piper gasped and Paige covered her mouth with her hand, 'cause she didn't know if would be a look of shock or a look of happiness.

Piper recovered the quickest and stammered "Wh-what happened?".

Christy faded into being in front of the Halliwell manor, she looked up and down the street making sure no one had seen her, it was out of habit since no mortal can see her unless she wants them to, only people with magical talent can see her if the try hard enough and perform a specific spell, one of the many advantages of being a ghost.

She walked up the steps to the front door and stopped just short of walking through it, she reached out and let her hand glide up and down the door.

She could feel the magical power radiating of the house in waves, it may have had something to do with the fact not only was it a magical hotspot but also that right now there were two Charmed ones, a cupid, two whitelighter-witches and two cupid-witches inside.

Christy took a step back from the house knowing if she stayed to close to long the occupants of the house would notice her.

She walked around the corner of the house and found who she had been searching for "There you are!".

Further down the side of the manor, looking through the large window to the living room, stood a young man.

He had short dark hair, a chiseled face and piercing blue eyes, he appeared to be in his late twenties and stood about 6 feet tall. (AN: I based his likeliness on Brant Daugherty)

He didn't acknowledge Christy except for a look out the corner of his eye, he moved his eyes back to the scene inside the living room.

The children were still running around playing completely oblivious to the two people observing them.

"It's strange" Christy jumped in shock when her companion finally spoke, "What do you mean" she asked genuinely caring.

Christy didn't like or got along with many people if any at all, but she shared a kinship with him, they had both been deceived an manipulated and used when they were young and they were both abandoned by the people who should have loved them unconditionally.

"Seeing them like this" Christy turned to look at the children "Like kids?" she asked, he shrugged "I don't know, I just had so many expectations as to what ti should feel, hate being the main one, but as I look at them I feel longing and...love".

Christy stared at the ground with a far of look in her eyes, she composed herself before looking up at her friend again "Your mom and baby-sis are doing good...well considering she just broke with her husband" she said hoping it would ease some of the turmoil in his soul.

He turned to her and in the blink of an eye had a hand around her throat, not strong enough to bruise but strong enough so the girl could feel it.

"Don't think just because you're a ghost that I can't hurt you" he squeezed slightly to emphasize his point.

"I know what you did before you came here" he pulled her closer "Don't ever dare threaten them again! Got it!" he growled.

Christy stammered "It was just for show you know that" the rage disappeared from his eyes as they turned from black to their normal blue color.

He blinked a few times and let go of Christy's throat "Sorry" he said with shame in his voice, he turned back to the window and continued to watch his cousins.

Inside the game of hide and seek ended when P.J finally found Wyatt, outside the man visibly stiffened and the air thickened with fury that rolled of him in waves.

"Wyatt" he muttered under his breath, his calm facade disappeared and in it's place was a look of pure fury.

His teeth clenched in a snarl and his hands curled into fist, a shock wave exploded from him and the ground began to shake and rumble.

Screams and yells could be heard from the street and inside the house, Christy grabbed his arm "What are you doing? STOP!" she got no response.

"STOP! If you keep going the entire city will be nothing more than a hole in the ground!" still she got no response if anything the earthquake grew in strength.

The booming sounds of the earth cracking and houses beginning to crumble was deafening, trees being pulled up from their roots and falling over and cars crashing completed the soundtrack to what seemed like the end of the world.

"LUCIFER! STOP! YOU'LL RUIN THE PLAN" she finally screamed as a last resort.

As quickly as the earthquake began it stopped, Lucifer fell to the ground gasping for air, Christy leaned down to him and grabbed his wrist "Come on let's get out of here".

Inside the house Piper released her iron grip on her kids when the earthquake subsided "What happened?" she asked the room.

Paige whom had also had her children in her arms gave her sister mock confused look "Gee I don't know an earthquake maybe?" she asked with a dry smile.

Piper stuck her tongue out at her little sister "Haha very funny, you know what I mean! That quake was at least a 5,5".

"6,2 actually" Leo rubbed his forehead as he walked into the room, "DAD!" his children exclaimed and ran to him enveloping him in a hug.

Piper frowned when she saw the small cut above her husbands right eye "Honey what happened?" she asked, Leo grinned "Don't worry, when the quake hit I just lost my footing and hit my head a little".

Paige rolled her eyes "Come here" she instructed, the former white-lighter walked over to his sister-in-law and stood in front of her.

Paige raised her hand to the cut and the skin glowed and healed until there were no trace of it ever being there.

She patted the spot and smiled "There you go, good as new do you want a lollipop to go?" she teased, Leo mock scowled at her shoved her playfully "Funny".

Paige smile disappeared as she remembered something very important "Phoebe" she gasped, Piper tensed at that "Oh god she's all alone, what if something happened?".

Paige turned to her "Don't worry I will go check on her" she turned to her children and smiled reassuringly "Mommy will go check on your aunt, you three behave for aunt Piper while I'm gone" the three nodded dutifully "Yes mom".

She gave them a quick hug before orbing out.

"Phoebe?" Paige called for her sister as she appeared in a cloud of blue lights, she felt her heartbeat raise when she received no answer.

She all but ran into the living and gasped when she saw her sister lying unconscious on the couch, she ran over to her and fell to her knees, taking hold of her shoulders she shook the other woman "Phoebe!" she yelled.

Phoebe grumbled at the noise "What?" she asked with sleep heavy in her voice, Paige let out a sigh of relief and pulled her sister into a tight hug, "Oh thank goodness, I thought you had gotten hurt" she said, each word punctuated by kisses all over the woman's face.

Phoebe blinked a few times trying get her bearings as she was being bombarded with kisses "Paige honey what's going on?".

Paige kissed her hard on lips and said "The earthquake of course!" she said in disbelieve that her sister hadn't noticed, she gestured to rest of the living room. Books had fallen down from their places on the shelves and vases had fallen down and shattered, not that Phoebe had that many vases to make that big a mess, and one of the windows had cracked leaving small shards of glass all over the floor.

Phoebe's eyes widened as she saw the damage to her house, it wasn't extreme or anything that would take days to clean up but still "WHAT!?" Phoebe gasped.

After a few minuets Paige had cleaned everything up, Phoebe had wanted to help but her sister had not allowed it in her condition.

"Paige I'm pregnant, not terminally ill" she tried to tell the other woman, but she just shook her head and smiled "Don't care, you keep that tushy firmly planted on the couch you hear?".

Phoebe held up her hands in mock defeat as she smiled adoringly at her sister, the elder Halliwell pulled a photo album out from under the coffee table and began going through the many pictures of her family and friends.

When Paige was done, she put away the broom and walked over to her big sister and sat down on the floor beside her feet.

Phoebe leaned into the couch as she already knew what Paige wanted, Paige reached out and grabbed the hem of her big sister's shirt and pulled it up over her stomach so it bunched up under her chest.

Phoebe smiled and looked down at her sister "You know just because it's your kid in there doesn't mean you can go around taking my clothes of whenever you want".

Paige didn't giver her any reply, she just lowered head onto her sister's pregnant stomach a said softly "Hey baby, mommy missed you" she got a soft kick in response.

She turned her head and kissed the spot where she felt the kick "And hello to you too" she said with a small chuckle.

Paige looked up when she felt a hand in her hand, her smile fell when she saw the tears on Phoebe's face "Pheebs?".

Her sister choked back a sob "I'm so sorry for what I've put you through", Paige quickly got up on the couch beside her sister and embraced her.

"What are you talking about? You got nothing to be sorry for" she said as she rubbed soothing circles on her sister's back.

"Yes I do" Phoebe cried, she looked into her little sister's eyes "I've been a coward and a liar" Paige opened her mouth to tell her that it wasn't true, but before she could Phoebe continued.

"I've lied to Coop for so long I almost can't remember what it's like not to and you..." she took Paige's hand and placed it on her stomach "The moment you found out about Penny, you've been there for me, you...you even divorced Henry, but me, I was to afraid to do the same and I hurt you".

It was here Paige cut in "Hey" she said and gently grabbed the woman's face "I love you and nothing have changed that, the divorce was a decision Henry and I made together, we had already drifted apart and when you told me I was gonna have another little girl I knew what wanted...you, It always has been".

Paige moved her thumbs across Phoebe's cheeks, wiping away the tears, she leaned in until they were just a breath apart.

Phoebe closed the distance between them in a loving kiss, she squeaked slightly as she felt Paige lift her up bridal style and carry her into the bedroom.

Paige gently laid her sister down on the bed and crawled on top of her mindful of her very pregnant belly.

Paige looked into her sister's eyes for a long time before muttering "You're beautiful" she leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Phoebe moaned into the kissed and linked her arms around her neck and pulled her closer, she took Paige's face in her hands and softly caressed her cheeks with her thumbs while saying "I love you so much".

Paige smiled and kissed her softly on the lips "And I love you", she moved back and sat on her haunches "Now lay back and relax and let your little sister show you how much she loves ya".

A few hours later night had come and the occupants on the house were all asleep, but there was someone who didn't belong.

Lucifer appeared in the living room in a burst of black flames, the moonlight shone in through the windows and illuminated his form.

He stood completely still for a moment just staring at the room around him, his eyes flashed with something akin to sadness.

Next to him on top of the counter he saw a picture, he gently picked it up, the picture was of Phoebe and her entire family, of her daughters, her husband, her sisters, her nieces and nephews.

His stance tensed and the glass picture frame broke under the force of his grip, even as his entire body radiated anger his eyes didn't change, they still showed nothing but deep sadness.

"Why?..." he asked into the empty room but got no response, with a flick of his wrist the picture repaired itself and he put it back down again.

He took one last look around the room before walking over to the master bedroom door, he stood in front of it for a while as if he was gathering courage to open it.

Inside the bedroom Phoebe and Paige laid sleeping on the queen size bed, the taller of the women had her arm protectively around the shorter one's pregnant stomach.

Lucifer stood be the bed and looked down at them for what seemed like an eternity before saying "Why didn't you want me? How could you just pretend I didn't even exist? How could you just pretend I was just another demon you vanquished? What did I do to deserve your hate?" he looked over at the other woman "This is her fault, she hated me from the moment I was conceived, she hated me for being his son and not hers".

Tears formed in his eyes and he slowly and silently fell to his knees "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be what I am, I didn't mean to do what I did, I didn't how how to control my powers, I was afraid you didn't want me that you didn't love me...please just love me".

He looked up into the sleeping face of Phoebe Halliwell "Please won't you just love me...mother?" he didn't know how long stayed like that, on his knees beside his sleeping mother and aunt, it could have been seconds it could have been hours, he didn't care either way.

He stood up and wiped his tear stained cheeks before walking out of the bedroom, he walked over to the spot he had first orbed in from and was about to orb out when he heard a small voice "Who are you?".

He froze for a second before calmly turning to the voice's owner, he smiled kindly down at the two young girls "Aren't you up past your bedtime?" he asked back.

The two girls stood a few feet away from him, the eldest stood protectively in front of her little sister and fixed him with what he figured was an no-nonsense glare, but it didn't have the wanted effect and she stood in her Disney princess themed pajamas, the younger one stood in her Dora the explore pajamas one hand clutching her teddy bear and the other hand grasped her big sisters hand, both girls looked warily but not exactly frightfully up at the strange man.

The older of the two girls answered him "Parker had to pee and she didn't want to go alone" Lucifer squatted down so he was more their height "You two already go to the bathroom all by yourself?" he asked kindly.

The oldest puffed out her chest proudly "Of course! We're big girls", Lucifer chuckled warmly "Of course how could I ask" he looked at Parker and smiled "It's ok Parker you don't have to be afraid of me".

The four year old looked up at her sister "P.J.?" she asked as if her big sister would knew if they could trust him.

P.J. Looked down at her sister before looking back up at the intruder "Are you a demon?" she asked, she had never seen a demon before but she had been taught what demons were, in a broad sense nothing specific only that they were bad.

Lucifer smiled at her "You aren't so easily fooled are you?", P.J. grinned proudly before asking again "Well are you?".

Lucifer nodded "Yes, yes I am" both girls eyes widened but before they could say anything Parker let out a small squeak.

Her pink pajama pants had turned dark and a pool had formed at her feet, tears formed in her eyes and she choked back a sob, but before it could escalate into more Lucifer pulled her into his arms "It's okay little one, it can happen to even the best of us, nothing to cry over" he gently consoled.

Miraculously Parker only let out a few sniffles before stopping completely, P.J. walked over and gently rubbed her little sister's back.

Lucifer rocked her gently from side to side "How about we get you out of those pajamas and into new ones huh?".

Parker nodded softly against his shoulder and they set about doing that, P.J. went and got a fresh pair of pajamas, these had swans on them and Lucifer helped Parker clean up herself up before he cleaned up the floor.

When they were done they sat down on the couch, Lucifer sat in the middle with Parker sitting in his lap, leaning against his chest and P.J. sitting at his side watching her obviously tired little sister, she looked up at him and said "You sure you a demon?".

Lucifer looked at her with amusement "Yes quite sure why?" P.J.'s face scrunched up like she was thinking really hard about something before answering "Well mommy tells us demons are bad, but you're really nice".

The boy couldn't help but smile sadly "Your mommy is both right and wrong" "How?" "Well you see, most demons are evil but some of us just doesn't know better and just need a little help to be good, the good guys doesn't know this because their leaders lies to them and say that we're all evil" P.J. looked up at him with complete enthrallment in her eyes, there was something about this stranger that made her trust his almost immediately.

Lucifer looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and gave a small smile "How about we put your sister and yourself to bed huh?".

After he had laid them to bed he said "Well it's about time for me to leave" both girls looked at him with pleading eyes, he looked at them without saying anything before sighing "Let me guess you want a story?" the children nodded their heads quickly in unison.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed huff but afterward smiled at them "Well ok, but only if you both promise to go to sleep" P.J. held up her hand "Scout's honor" Parker copied her sister.

Lucifer smiled kindly and sat down on the bed and tugged the covers tighter around the two girls "This is a story about two young witches, who were about to get a new little sister" as he told the story Lucifer could see it, they trusted him, in their eyes he could see his plan being set in motion, it may just be a spark but that spark would grow to consume everything, he felt a small pang of guilt in his heart but he shook it off, for he knew; change doesn't happen without blood and tears.


End file.
